Mi amada Soledad
by NoPastLand
Summary: Cuando nadie esta presente, ella llega sin ser llamada, me abriga y me abraza sin importar que alguien nos vea. ¿Qué haría sin ella? Me aterra pensar en ello, es decir, volvería a estar solo igual que siempre.


_Bien, vuelvo con más de mis extraños fics, creo que mi leve retiro termino. Espero que sea de su agrado :3_

**Declaimer: **El personaje (Arthur Kirkland) aquí mencionado es perteneciente al anime Hetalia el cual es propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Advertencias:** Mención de OC (Soledad), no es en sí una persona es más bien un sentimiento materializado (?).

**Dedicatoria:** A mi estimada AllegraIvanova, quien me convenció para dejar mi retiro mucho antes de lo planeado.

* * *

><p>-'.-'.-'.-<p>

Cuando nadie esta presente, ella llega sin ser llamada, me abriga y me abraza sin importar que alguien nos vea.

¿Qué haría sin ella? Me aterra pensar en ello, es decir, volvería a estar solo igual que siempre.

No podría ver su pálido y angelical rostro, ni sentir su frío cuerpo acompañando al mío, tampoco acariciar sus cabellos negros como la noche y tan suaves como la seda, menos escuchar su glacial voz hablarle a mi ser.

Sus brazos gélidos toman mi cuerpo, envolviéndome tal y como lo haría una madre, suele susurrarme al oído dulces melodías que me ayudan a dormir. Sus palabras penetran en lo más profundo de mí ser, congelando todo cuanto tocan, entumiendo mis extremidades, petrificándome en un dulce y sutil coma.

Ella es extremadamente tranquila, siempre sonriéndome aun cuando la pena me abruma, dándome un hombro donde llorar, y un cuerpo que me acurruca para aliviar mis pesares.

Pero ella no siempre es apacible, algunas veces se molesta, sobre todo cuando Alfred está cerca de mí. Su usual sonrisa desaparece transformándose en una mueca de desagrado, generalmente se desvanece dejándome con él, sin embargo hay ocasiones en las que toma el control de mi boca exclamando cientos de obscenidades para que se aleje de mí, esto no solo ocurre con Alfred si no también con Kiku, Francis, China, Matthew… sí, aunque parezca increíble incluso Matthew.

Tiendo a creer que ella es posesiva, pues no le gusta que este con nadie mas que con ella. Aunque con tal de no estar solo estoy dispuesto a aceptarlo.

Alfred me reclama por todo el tiempo que paso con ella, simplemente lo ignoro. ¿Quién se creé para venir y decirme que debo hacer con mi vida? ¡No es absolutamente nadie!, si él es una de las personas que más daño me ha causado, que gran falsedad venir ahora hacia mí e intentar "ayudarme", maldito hipócrita es igual al resto, intentando "salvarme"… ¡ja! Por favor, parece que ese emancipado ya los contagio de su estúpida idea de ser el héroe.

Hoy después de mucho tiempo, me doy cuenta de que me he vuelto a enamorar, me apena admitirlo pero ya no puedo ocultarlo, ella no es una mortal o una nación así que no le veo problema alguno. Cada vez que la veo mi corazón se acelera y estoy seguro que un leve sonrojo invade mis pómulos, debo confesarle mis sentimientos.

La veo aparecer justo cuando el sentimiento es más fuerte, se acerca a mí posando su fría mano en mi mejilla, ese contacto me sobresalta pero no lo aparto, aclaro mi mente dándome valor para confesarme pero un nudo en mi garganta no me permite emitir palabra alguna, sólo alcanzo a susurrar un "te amo" cargado de sinceridad, aparta su mano de mi rostro y me mira extrañada comenzando a soltar unas cuantas lágrimas, mi preocupación creció, esa reacción no era lo que esperaba, no puedo acercarme a ella ya que de inmediato se lanza a mi cuerpo abrazándome protectoramente como si temiera que alguien me alejara de si, se acerca a mi oído susurrando "yo también" para después alejarse un poco y depositar un sencillo beso en mis labios; Esas cortas palabras y el beso provocan que mi corazón lata como hace años no lo hacía, es una sensación realmente espléndida.

Ella necesita alguien a quien acompañar eternamente y yo no deseo estar solo nunca más.

Optamos por estar siempre juntos, vamos tomados de la mano a donde quiera que vaya, hablo con ella en cualquier lugar y momento, ignorando las miradas desaprobatorias de muchos que argumentan que le hablo a la nada, no es mi culpa que sus ojos no puedan verla.

Después de mi decisión me fue privada la libertad, alegando que ya no estaba en condiciones mentales para convivir con los "cuerdos", no me hagan reír, tengo más cordura en un pulgar que todos esos idiotas.

Éste lugar es insípido, repleto de huéspedes llamados dementes, locos, lunáticos, perturbados, desequilibrados mentales, chiflados, maniáticos, esquizofrénicos… y más nombres con los cuales ya se me ha llamado alguna vez durante mi estancia.

Por más que grito que no estoy loco, nadie parece escucharme, nadie exceptuándola a ella, me hace realmente feliz verla. Pero en éste lugar muchos suelen buscarla, eso me molesta incluso me hace sentir celos, sin embargo siempre me calma diciéndome que de todos yo soy a quien más ama, sus palabras me provocan un sonrojo y un vuelco en mi corazón, ella sonríe expresando que mi rostro se ve lindo sonrojado.

Su frío y mi calor unidos nos complementan a ambos.

No me importa dónde este, siempre y cuando mi amada se encuentre conmigo, aquella que nunca me ha desamparado, la que es mi mejor amiga, mi querida Soledad…

-'.-'.-'.-

* * *

><p>.<p>

Ésta historia es muy personal puesto que expresa realidades de mi vida (no me encerraron en un manicomio ni nada por el estilo), más bien es en el sentimiento, me di cuenta que cuando todos te fallan, la soledad jamás te abandona. Si suena medio emo pero ya que :3  
><em>"No esperes nada de nadie"<em> solía decir que esa frase era algo "agresiva", pero ahora veo que es notablemente cierta.

¿Qué les pareció?, de una vez aclaro que no todos mis fics serán con este tipo de temática, ¡habrá de todo!.

Review~ please?


End file.
